Unpredictable Lovers
by roseyeva
Summary: Team Natsu was falling why? Because Natsu read a request on the request board. It made them start falling in the would of Soul Eater. What's going to happen when they meet a group of teenagers, and one claims to know Wendy. Wendy doesn't remember who he is. Is Wendy going to remember Soul, or is she going to lose that friendship forever. Soul x Wendy paring.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A So I'm finally doing the crossover I promised. It is a Soul Eater and Fairy Tail crossover. I'm very excited to right this. I've just been having writers block so I'm like I don't know what to do. So here is the first chapter. Hope you like it. Also Wendy is thirteen in this instead of twelve. I wanted her and Soul to be closer in age that's why she thirteen, and Soul is fifteen.**

 **DISCLAIMER I don't own Soul Eater, but if I did Soul and Maka would defiantly be dating. Also I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1

We meet again?

Lucy's POV

Someone's yelling at me. Why does it feel like I'm falling? Wait, falling. My eyes snap open, and just like I said I was falling.

Natsu was reaching his hand out. He was yelling at me to hold his hand so we wouldn't get separated.

I quickly caught his hand.

Then all of a sudden we were rolling down stairs. It hurt like crazy.

It's like they never stopped. We just kept rolling and rolling. Finally after what felt like forever we stopped rolling.

Once I was able to get to my feet I noticed all of team Natsu was here.

Natsu and Wendy were still unconscious while me, Gray, and Erza were already on are feet.

"Happy, Carla why are they still out? it's been five minutes already," "I don't know. Maybe it's something to do with being dragon slayers" Happy stated.

I went and shook Natsu.

"Natsu wake up we need to find out what happened." I said quickly. I have a bad feeling about this. Everyone is looking at us like were insane. It's creeping me out.

Finally Natsu and Wendy woke up.

"Good your finally up. Can we figure out what's going on" Erza said with anger.

"Ummm who are you?" I looked up to see a kid probably around fourteen with black hair that had white stripes going through only half of his hair. _Weird_ I thought.

"Were wizards from Fairy Tail." I stated.

"Fairy Tail what's that?" A girl with dirty blonde hair asked.

My eyes widened. I looked up to see Gray and Erza with the same shocked faces. Natsu on the other hand doesn't get it he's to dense.

 _There's something off about them. Actually this whole city. I don't believe were in Magnolia anymore._ I thought.

"Wendy!?" a guy with white hair yelled.

 _I didn't notice him. Maybe he just got here_

I looked at Wendy. She had a confused and terrified look on her face.

This random guy took a step toward her, and she took a step back.

At this moment Natsu went in front of her. One thing I knew was Natsu may be dense, but he saw terror in Wendy's eyes and he wasn't going to let anyone scare his little sister.

Seeing Natsu stand up for Wendy I wanted to so the same. I walked up and stood on the other side of Natsu.

Gray and Erza getting the hint also stood up and walked in front of Wendy.

Carla went to Wendy and Happy flew to Natsu's head.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are" Wendy said very timidly.

"But Wendy it's me Soul, Soul Evans" Maka gasped.

Maka knew about Soul's family and he hated using Evans. Usually he would just use Eater.

This girl must be someone special to Soul if he would use that name.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" Wendy said more firmly. At this time Wendy had walked more forward so that she was right next to Natsu and Gray.

I saw in her eyes she wasn't lying. Whoever this was she didn't know.

"Soul, are you sure this is a girl you know. I've never seen her. I'm sorry I haven't introdused myself. I'm Maka Albarn. This is Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid. You've already met Soul"

 _Soul kinda looks hurt. He did seem to know Wendy well. Somethings off. This isn't right._ I thought to myself.

"Wendy, how, how can you not remember me? I mean we were family. We were always there for each other." Soul rambled.

" Soul, I can see that you truly know Wendy. I can also see that Wendy isn't lying when she said she doesn't remember you, but we don't any of you. So we can't trust you. I'm sorry, but maybe something awful happened to Wendy. So she's blocking out every memory of you" I say with hope.

"There's still a chance she could remember you" I continue

"But, but everything I went through with you. I did just so you could forget it. No Wendy you have to remember. We were always there for each other when the other needed it. I mean your parents were like my par-" Soul got cut off.

" I don't have parents" Wendy interupted.

"What do you mean everyone has parents?" Soul asks.

 **That's the end of chapter one. WooHoo. So in the next chapter Wendy is going to have her first flashback. I have her past planned out. She's going to have her memory slowly come back through the story. Also what's going to happen between Soul and Wendy. Are they going to be friends or is Soul never going to have his friend back? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Oooooooohh**

 **Lookey lookey. There's some buttons down there**

 **You should press them and tell me how you like the story so far.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A So I don't really have anything to say. I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes. On to the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER Well you've heard it before and your gunna hear it again. I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater.**

Chapter 2

Who's April?

 _RECAP_

" _But, but everything I went through with you. I did just so you could forget it. No Wendy you have to remember. We were always there for each other when the other needed it. I mean your parents were like my par-" Soul got cut off._

" _I don't have parents" Wendy interupted._

" _What do you mean everyone has parents?" Soul asks._

 _END RECAP_

Normal POV

"I don't. I'm a dragon slayer. Were raised by dragons. My dragon and all the others left a long time ago." Wendy says.

"Has it ever occurred where you came from?" Soul asks.

"Well... Not really. I never really cared." Wendy says.

"You really don't remember April and Zach?" Soul asks.

"Who's April and Zach?"

"April and Zach were the reason I wanted to live. Actually your family was the reason I'm here today. Your mom, April was the most caring, lovely, amazing person I knew. She had the most beautiful blue hair like yours. She was like my own mother. Always worrying about me. Making me cookies, and comforting me when I needed it. Your dad was also amazing. He had awesome blonde hair that got into his eyes a lot. Also he made me into the man I am today. Teaching me so much." Soul said.

"They actually met here, at the DWMA. They found each other and it was love at first sight. Corny right? Ya they were that family I always wanted. Then there was you. My best friend. We did everything together. I just wanted to be accepted, and that's what your family did" Soul finished what he said. Almost crying, almost.

"YAAHOO," a scream came out of nowhere.

"Black Star don't be so loud." a shy girl says.

"Now the party can start now that the great Black Star is he-"

"MAKA-CHOP" Maka yelled.

"Maka you didn't have to hit me so hard," Black Star cries.

"You were being loud, and we were having a moment that _you_ ruined" Maka says.

"This is Tsubaki and Black Star" Death the Kid introduced.

All of team Natsu just nodded.

"Why don't we go and talk to lord Death" Maka suggests

"That would be smart. Let's go" Kid replied.

Off they all go up all of those many, many stairs.

Two groups of friends. Two totally different groups of people started walking up to the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Wendy took fast glances at Soul who looked very sorrowful. She wondered what was on his mind, How he knew so much about her, and why he intrigued her so much.

Soul on the other time was going through one of the worst memory's of his life in his mind. The day that everything went down hill for him. That one day that Wendy left his life, also the day he met Maka, broken and torn. The day that Soul Eater Evans cried.

 _SOUL'S POV_

 _Flash Back_

 _We were five years old when it happened. More like Wendy was five. I was seven that fateful day._

 _The day when Soul Evans was sad, sorrowful, and angry that it almost turned him into mush._

 _It all started when. Oh ya like I just said when Wendy was five. We were walking in a meadow near are house. April and Zach left. They had a few things to do at the DWMA, and couldn't bring us along._

 _We stayed a little longer than we should have at the meadow. It was getting dark, and we were sure that April and Zach were worrying._

 _When we were about half way home we heard a scream, a crippling laugh and someone calling April!_

 _I looked at Wendy. She was shaking in fear. I knew I needed to man up, so I grabbed her hand._

" _Everything is going to be fine Wendy. I'm here to protect you. I won't leave your side"_

 _Oh how wrong I was._

 _We ran toward the scream. What we saw made us stand stiff. It was April's body lying there in a pool of blood. Zach was fighting off a kishin. I wanted to help so badly, but I knew I would only get in the way._

 _Instead I went to April. Wendy was already crying over her body._

" _I'm so sorry Wendy. This shouldn't have happened to you. Nothing this horrible should a kid your age go through"_

 _I don't believe she was even listening. Just crying. The worst thing though is that I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't help her. Just watch her cry and sadness and fear._

 _When I looked back to Zach I saw him on one knee panting. I doubt he even noticed us, because he hadn't said a word to either of us._

" _I will kill you. You're going to pay for what you did to April. I won't let you survive." Zach yelled._

" _Don't be so cocky mister" The Kishin yelled back._

 _The Kishin jumped high into the air. Zach did the same thing, but he wasn't thinking that the Kishin wanted him to do this._

 _The Kishin slashed down Zach's back the moment he was level with the Kishin in the air._

 _I covered Wendy's eyes not letting her see the seen. Me on the other hand saw everything. It was inprinted in my mind forever, and I knew it._

 _I saw Zach cough out blood. That's when he notcied me watching. He was on the floor now looking up at me._

" _I love you very much Soul. Please keep Wendy safe like me and April couldn't. Now run don't let that monster catch you. Go to the DWMA. Lord Death will help you NOW GO!" He said._

 _I took Wendy in my arms bridal style and ran._

" _SOUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING. LET ME DOWN. I GOT TO GO TO DADDY AND MAMA. LET ME SEE DADDY AND MAMA. PLEASE LET ME DOWN. I NEED MAMA AND DADDY," she yelled in my ears. I could feel her tears on my shirt._

 _I looked behind us. The creature was close behind us._

 _I was close to the school. I could see all those many stairs. I ran the fastest up those stairs then I ever had._

 _Once I got up the stairs I led Wendy through those many hallways. People staring at us._

 _I got into a room that was empty. I found a note pad and pencil. I wrote a very vague paragrafe of what had happened._

 _I walked to Lord Death's office. I put Wendy down next to the door, and put the note on her lap. As quick as I could knocked on the door and then ran away. I hid. When I looked back Lord Death had just seen Wendy. Who was covered in her mothers blood. He took her quickly and also found the note._

 _Then I left. I felt useless. I couldn't protect her. Then I left her with Lord Death without even talking to him._

 _I started walking out of the school. I knew that the kishin was gone. He left when we got near the school, not wanting to have to deal with everyone there._

 _I found a ally that was mostly dark. You could see only a small figure curled up into a ball._

 _I Soul Eater Evans was crying. Cured up in an ally crying. I felt so alone. Everyone in my life that I cared for was gone. April was gone, Zach was gone, and most importantly Wendy was gone. I knew that when I left her that I would probably never see her again._

" _Papa who's that" A little girl said pointing to me. I just ignored it not wanting to talk to anyone._

" _I don't know dear, but it would be best not to go and see." the father said._

" _Please~" She sang while putting her puppy dog eyes on._

" _SO CUTE!" the father screamed._

 _She ran up to me._

" _Hello" I looked up and my eyes met bright green ones._

" _Um, hello" She gave me the biggest smile I ever saw._

" _Why are you here alone? Where are your parents mister" She said._

" _Well you see... Well" I started. I really didn't feel like telling a stranger my past._

 _Her eyes widened._

" _You were crying" She stated. I just nodded._

" _Come here" She dragged me to where her father was._

" _Soul?"_

" _Mr. Albarn?"_

" _Papa do you know this boy?"_

" _In fact I do. This is Soul. His guardians work for the DWMA" Spirit said._

" _Ohhhhhh" The little girl replied._

" _Soul, I heard what happened between you and Wendy. Also what happened to April and Zach. I'm very sorry." he said with mournful eyes._

" _But don't you think just leaving Wendy was kinda mean." he continued._

" _You're the only family that she has left. Why wou-" I cut him off._

" _I did what I had to. I wasn't able to protect her. So I brought her to someone who could" He nodded knowing that I had been through enough today._

" _Well since you don't have anywhere to stay you can come home with us. We'll take care of you. And no saying no. You're coming with us and you can't do anything about it. Also this is my daughter Maka" Spirit said._

 _I just nodded._

 _The whole way home Maka hummed a song. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence._

 _That's how It went on for years. I started living with the Albarns permanently. They became my family. Also me and Maka got along well, so when we started at the academy we became each others partners._

 _Later I talked to Lord Death. All he said is that he went to check on Wendy one day, and when he got there he found a note that said. I've found a new home and family. Thanks for everything you've done. Please don't worry I'm in safe hands._

 _That was it. I hadn't seen her since Almost everyday though I think about her._

 _END FLASH BACK_

"Soul, SOUL, SOUL!" I came out of my inner thoughts.

Maka was calling my name.

"I have been trying to get your attention for a whole five minutes" she yells.

"Sorry, I was thinking" I gave her a pleading smile. She only returned the smile and nodded.

 **End of Chapter two. That took a long time to write. Sorry for not updating faster. I wanted to but I needed to think through Soul's flashback, and it took awhile.**

 **If you were confused Wendy's family adopted Soul when he was younger.**

 **Well that's it goodnight everyone.**

 **Please and I mean please comment. I want to hear your feedback about the story. I really love it.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A I'm so very sorry for not updating. I've just had no motivation to write. Also I'm not sure were this story is going. If you want me to update faster please write in the comments things that you think should go into the story or just tell me stuff you liked or disliked about it. It gives me motivation when people tell me what they think.**

 **DISCLAIMER I never owned Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 3

Flashbacks

 _Recap_

" _Soul, SOUL, SOUL!" I came out of my inner thoughts._

 _Maka was calling my name._

" _I have been trying to get your attention for a whole five minutes" she yells._

" _Sorry, I was thinking" I gave her a pleading smile. She only returned the smile and nodded._

End Recap

Wendy's POV

Both groups of teenagers walked closer and closer to Lord Death's room.

We are just entering Death's room. Right now we are walking through red arches. This room is kinda weird also. It doesn't have normal walls. It looks like a sky with clouds. I'm very confused.

My head starts pounding. I can't help but topple over.

The last thing I see is a clump of white before memories consume me.

 _Flash back._

" _You're so tiny. You'll never be able to protect yourself from a kishen." One random kid yelled._

" _Ya, You'll never become a meister like us" another says_

 _I run away crying._

 _It's not my fault I'm small. I just want to be strong like everyone else._

 _Suddenly I'm laying on the floor. Isn't this the room I was in just a second ago. I look up to see that boy named Soul running away._

 _Then a weird guy that is in all black. With a mask and huge gloves._

" _Wendy, what are you doing here" I look at him with a confused face._

 _End Flashback_

"Wendy are you okay?" I look up to see a bundle of white.

"Soul, ya I'm fine. What just happened?" I ask confused.

"I don't know. Suddenly you just fell on the floor. It's only been a few minutes since you passed out." Gray pipes in.

I nod.

I look around. Soul and Gray are getting up. They were kneeling next to me. I can't help a little smile come out. It was nice to know they care. _They must of been really scared._ I think.

NORMAL POV

Once Wendy got up she looked around.

Then she saw it. It was the man she saw just seconds ago in her mind.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"He's Lord Death. Also he's my father." Kid told her.

"Wendy is that you?" This man wondered.

Wendy stepped back. Then altogether she ran to Natsu and hid behind him.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Natsu asks worriedly.

"That..that man." Wendy stuttered. She sigh, trying to calm her nerves about what's going on.

"When I passed out I had some sort of a dream. I was lying down where I had passed out. Soul, Soul you were running away." Soul's eyes widen.

Maka looks at him concerned.

"Then this guy came out. It's him. The one in the gloves. I'm so confused about what's going on. Why did I just see him in my dream? Natsu I'm-I'm so scarred." Wendy wailed.

Soul and the grim reaper both looked at each other. They both new what had happened. Soul nodded to Lord Death who also nodded back.

"Wendy, that wasn't a dream you just had," Soul started.

Wendy looked at him like he was crazy.

"That was the past" Soul finishes.

Everyone in the room besides Lord Death and Soul scream "HUH!"

"Wendy, I used to know you. I'm guessing Soul has already informed you that he also used to know you?" Death asked

Wendy nodded.

"It was years ago, but it felt like yesterday it happened. I was young, scarred, and stupid. What happened is locked up in my mind. Moment after moment, second after second goes by, but not one week will go by that I don't think of that day. That horrible day." Soul says mournfully.

"W-what happened." Lucy asks.

You could see the sadness in Wendy's eyes. She didn't mean to case pain. She doesn't even know what she did, but she it wasn't good.

"It wasn't a good day. Let's leave it at that." Death says quickly.

Everyone nods, but questions still flout through Fairy Tail's strongest teams mind.

See everyone one in that room knew what happened except Team Natsu.

Kid and his weapons, Black Star and Tsubaki all go informed of what happened. They all have become good friends and one day if just gushed out of Soul's mouth painfully, but Soul trusted him with his life.

"On to the real subject. What is Wendy doing here?" Death interjects.

"Well..." Everyone says.

"I think we should answer that." Erza say while walking forward.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard. You see from were we live there are guilds filled with mages. Are team." She pauses to gesture to her team.

"Is from Fairy Tail, one of strongest guilds in Fiore. This is Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Wendy Marvell." She finishes.

"Nice to meet you all, but you still haven't told us why your here." Kid intervenes

"Fire breath was stupid. He read a request that said "DO NOT READ ALOUT" in big bold letters. It must not have registered in his mind though because as you see he read it aloud." Gray mutters.

"What did you call me ice princesses"

"What did it sound like flame brain"

The fight just kept going.

"Does this happen often?" Maka ask.

"Ya. I just got used to it. Even after thousands of lectures and punches in the head they still end of fighting at least once during a mission." Lucy groans.

"Hahaha. I want to join in too. I'll show them who's the biggest star around here." Black Star yells.

"Maka-CHOP" (I'm guessing you know who said that ^_^ )

"Black Star don't get involved with the fight. If you do everyone will and it'll become an all out riot." Maka growls

" You still haven't told us anything about this world" Erza says getting right to the point.

"Why yes that would be good for you to know wouldn't it." Soul interrupted.

 **Hahahahaha that's where I'm ending it. I would go on, but I'm to lazy. I should have anouther fic coming out soon though.**

 **Remember following and favoring me and this story would be a wonderful thing.**

 **ALSO! I have an anime Instagram! You should go follow it. My all over anime istagram is anime_ismylife, but my Fairy Tail account is .marvell. Please go follow those :**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


End file.
